1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treating inflammatory bowel diseases such as ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease.
2. Background Art
Inflammatory bowel disease is the name of a group of chronic inflammation or ulceration of the mucosae of the large and small intestines of unknown cause. Ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease are two representative diseases.
In some reports, immune regulation for enteric bacteria or food antigens is suggested as possible causes of inflammatory bowel disease. However, no clear elucidation has currently been established.
Therapeutic agents for inflammatory bowel disease, and for ulcerative colitis in particular, include salazosulfapyridine, 5-aminosalicylic acid, steroids, and immunosuppressors. However, these agents provide limited therapeutic effects, and moreover, steroids and immunosuppressors create serious problems of adverse side effects after long-term administration.